pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Slaver's Exile
This team build is for clearing The EotN elite dungeon Slavers' Exile, it is capable of clearing Duncan HM and is the most commonly run build. While this team is designed for Slavers' Exile it could probably be used in other areas to similar success, and possibly to vanquish areas. The Team The Team Consists of: * 1x / Obsidian Tank * 1x / Healers Boon * 1x / Bonder * 1x / Frozen Soil SpB * 1x / Spiteful Spirit (Spoil Victor/Signet of Sorrow in Duncan) * 3x / Savannah Heat Nuker Obsidian Tank name='W/E Obsidian Tank' prof=warri/eleme streng=12+1+2 earthm=12of concentrationfleshauraof eartheartham Unstoppablepainof stamina/build * You can replace "I am Unstoppable!" with a Resurrect signet * You can replace Armor of Earth with Dolyak Signet * Grasping Earth can be replaced with Ward Against Foes Equipment * Gladiator's or Radiant Armor, with a Rune of Superior Absorption, and Superior Vigor * The last two armor upgrade slots can be taken by Runes of Attunement or Vitae * A +5 energy axe/sword of Enchanting * A Strength Shield with a "Sheltered by Faith" inscription and a Shield Handle of Devotion * An Earth Focus with a "Sheltered by Faith" or "Faith is My Shield" inscription and a Focus Core of Devotion Elementalist Variant name='E/D Obsidian Tank' prof=e/d Earthma=12+1+3 Energ=10+1 earthp=8of concentrationfleshauraof earthearthRegenerationam UnstoppableOptional/build * I am Unstoppable can be replaced with Fleeting Stability * Take some sort of 20% longer Enchantment mod Healers Boon name='Mo/E Healers Boon' prof=Monk/eleme Divine=12+1+3 Healing=12+1 Prot=3BoonOf LifekissLightgazePartyof Lesser EnergyRebirth/build Equipment * 40/40 Set and a high energy set * Low energy set for using Rebirth * Radiant insignias for extra energy * Physical weapon and shield for High armor when going near tank Bonder name='Mo/any Healers Boon' prof=Monk/any Prot=12+1+3 Divine=12+1 Smite=3benedictionConditionSignetSpiritof lifeBondSpiritRebirth/build * Balthazar's Spirit should be cast on yourself so you receive energy, however it needs to be cast on the tank as well Equipment * Shield and weapon for extra armor * High Energy Set * Low energy Set for Rebirth * Physical weapon and shield for High armor when going near tank FS Splinter Barrage name='R/Rt FS Splinter Barrager' prof=Ran/Rit Exper=10+1+1 Wild=7 Mark=9+1 Chann=10ReflexesWeaponBarrageShotShotSoilof Furyof my Flesh/build * Can be Rt/R instead, just use a channeling head piece instead of expertise * Replace a skill with Winter for Forgewright * Symbiosis can be useful for restless dead for Duncan -lvl 3 spirit min (raise health of whole team) Equipment * Radiant/Survivor armor * A bow of your choice Spiteful Spirit/Feast of Corruption name='N/Me Spiteful Spirit' prof=N/Me Curse=12+1+3 Soul=12+1 Blood=3RitualSpiritEchoHasteBondarmorof Lost Soulsenchantments/build * Can replace Desecrate enchantments for a well skill (Well of profane or well of blood) OR: prof=N/Me Curse=12+1+3 Soul=12+1 Blood=3Ritualof corruptionEchosufferingenchantmentsarmorof Lost SoulsOptional/build * Optional can be used for a well skill (well of blood or well of profane ) Equipment * Radiant armor * 20/20 with curse +1(20%) and a high energy set SH Elementalists name='E/Me Savannah Heat' prof=E/Me Fire=12+1+3 Ener=12+1AttunementHeatEchoHeatHeatshowerof Lesser Energyinvocation/build * Mind Bender for Glyph of Lesser Energy or Rodgorts Invocation, dramatically decreasing the casting time of the entire chain * Arcane Mimicry can be used in the place of either Searing Heat or Tenai's Heat to echo the other elementalists elite, creating up to 3 Savannah Heat casts * Liquid Flame for Rodgorts Invocation if you find you're having energy problems Equipment * 40/40 Set * Radiant insignias for extra energy, or Survivor for Health Usage * The Bonder bonds the Tank * The Ranger places FS down ** The Ranger has Gaze of Fury to use on FS if the party needs to resurrect any members, or it can be used on offensive enemy spirits (Disenchantment and Pain) * The Tank goes in ahead of everyone else and starts tanking * When the Tank calls Grasping Earth, Eles and SS start attacking with spells * Healer heals as necessary - use Seed of Life on the Tank where needed * If the Bonder is taking damage from bonding, it is better to use seed of life on the bonder, so you don't risk aggroing * The Bonder can use the various protective spells as energy allows * Necro use BR on Monks and other characters as needed Duncan The Black When you come to the final dungeon the Necro will have to change skills. name='N/A Swap SV/SoS' prof=N/A Blood=12+1+3 Soul=11+1 Death=6RitualVictorAuraof the ProfaneNecrosisof Sorrowof Lost SoulsSwap/build * Well of Profane can be switched for Well of Blood (for health management on Tank) * Take a 20/20 with +30hp and +1 blood (20%) ** Also take a high energy set * Use Radiant Insignia * Spam your offensive skills on the way to Duncan * Use Well of the Profane as corpses become avilable (this prevents the enemy making minions and stops any enemies in the area being enchanted) * Use Verata's when there are a few minions around you (keep an eye on health) * When you get to Duncan the Team should first Kill of any Restless Ghosts Aggro Duncan so the spirits appear. * The Necro should then start using Swap on Spirits of Pain and Disenchantment so they're far away from the team * At this point the Warrior should run in and die at Duncan's feet – do NOT resurrect him! ** The Elementalists and Ranger no longer do anything – this is very important – it's all up to the Monks and Necro now * The Bonder then bonds the Necro, who will now go to the little corner next to the stairs * The Monks should be healing the Necro all the time now * The Necro Spams SV and SoS (and Necrosis where possible) on Duncan until he dies Team - Slaver's Exile